


Running to Type

by misura



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So it turns out I kind of have this ... thing," Danny said. "For, you know, executive types who are kind of pushy and yell at me a lot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running to Type

"So it turns out I kind of have this ... thing," Danny said. "For, you know, executive types who are kind of pushy and yell at me a lot and sort of make me wonder about my choices in life, because, really, if you're looking for stability and comfort, you - "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jack gestured impatiently. "How about you spend less time talking and more time getting your clothes off? In case you weren't aware, we're on a schedule here."

"Here's an idea," Jordan said from the bed. "Both of you shut up and come over here in ten seconds, or I'm going to do something I'm not going to regret."

Danny paused in the middle of removing his socks. Jack groaned.

"I think you'd definitely regret getting out of here now," Danny said. "I mean - "

"Can we just gag him next time?" Jack asked.

"Hey," Danny said. "Listen to you, getting all kinky. I'm not that kind of boy, all right?"

"You will be if she tells you to be," Jack said. "Want to bet?"

Danny glanced at Jordan, who smiled at him brightly. "No thanks. I may be a little bit crazy, but I'm not a complete idiot."

"Could have fooled me."


End file.
